


A House Reunited between the epilogues

by JennaSW



Series: A House Reunited [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaSW/pseuds/JennaSW
Summary: Elsa and Anna have been together for six years now, and so far, nothing more has gone wrong since the incident that cost Elsa her job. But Nani, is getting together with Anna's ex-husband, and it's hard to hide your incestuous relationship from your ex when he's staying at your house.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Nani Pelekai/Kristoff Bjorgman
Series: A House Reunited [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598308
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Elsanna Collection





	1. Anna - I'm Fine with Cheap Tequila

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyafar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyafar/gifts).



> This takes place between the two epilogues of A House Reunited. If it wasn’t for that fic, I probably wouldn’t have ended up together with my wife, so I figured that continuing it and answering a question that has been itching at a lot of my fans for a while would be the perfect way to celebrate her birthday. Happy birthday, flyafar, I hope you love it as much as I love you. 
> 
> Thank you so much to JessX for betaing these two new chapters.

“But Elsa…” Anna whined. It sounded so petulant. She wasn’t a child anymore. Hell, she was middle aged. She was thirty-six years old, and she was still whining to her big sister like a pitiful little puppy. Whoops, not supposed to call her that anymore. “I just hate having to pretend we’re not together.”

“I know you do.” Elsa cupped her cheek and Anna couldn’t help but lean into it. She could already feel all her worries starting to melt away. They always did when she touched her. “I do too. But it’s just for a few weeks. Though, we did say the same thing about Nani, and she’s been here for six years.”

“He is not moving in!” Anna shouted, slamming her foot down way harder than she meant to. Olaf and Lilo were out with them, right? She really didn’t want to have to tell her kids why she was stomping and screaming.

“Anna…” Elsa sighed and those piercing blue eyes looked right into her. Anna felt herself falling in as easily as ever. It had been six years. Six years of absolute bliss. And she was still madly in love with her. Then again, how could six years have made a difference when she’d already known Elsa her entire life? “All right. You just need to play nice with him for a few more days. But I did have a surprise for you. Though I have a case tomorrow I need to prepare for first. Someone has to oppress the poor.”

“You know I hate when you say it like that,” Anna muttered.

“I’m a prosecutor. I have to insult myself for it sometimes.”

“You’ve spent years beating yourself up. And you love your job. Do I need to give you your whole lecture on the necessity of both parts of the system? Cause, I think I could do it. I drift off a bit in the middle usually, but I can fill in the blanks.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“So what’s the surprise?”

“I’m taking you out for a night on the town.”

A date? When was the last time they’d actually gone out? Okay, it had only been a month, but it felt like so much longer. “Did you have anything in mind?”

“A few things. Let me try to at least read some of this case file, and I’ll take you out after they get back. I’d just rather know the kids are home safe before we leave.”

“But… But.” She was pouting too much. She really needed to get better about that. She had to grow up sometimes. But still! She wanted to go now. She didn’t want to have to wait until Kristoff was back and she had to hide from him. It was too much like when they were married, but even worse. Instead of trying to ignore her general lack of love for him she had to ignore how madly in love with Elsa she was. It was practically impossible. And the guest bedroom was really cold. And lonely. And Elsa was so soft and smelled so nice, and she’d already spent the better part of a week without being in their bed and it was absolutely miserable. “Are you sure we can’t just go now?

Elsa pressed her against the wall. Anna’s eyes flew open and she hugged Elsa, letting out a moan as their lips pressed together. Elsa’s tongue explored her mouth and Anna’s hands roamed downward, gripping Elsa’s ass. How the hell did she even keep it this firm? Elsa pressed even closer and she started to unzip her dress but Elsa pulled back, grinning wickedly at her. “I’m just giving you an appetizer.”

Anna stammered something that didn’t even resemble words. “This is cruel and unusual punishment! You can’t do that. I have rights.”

“And they could be back any minute.”

“But. Elsa. Please.”

She chuckled and gave Anna a quick kiss on her cheek before heading to their bedroom. Or her bedroom, so long as Kristoff was still here. Anna wanted to scream. She was so desperately horny. It had been a week. They’d never gone this long before. Did she have time to go grab her vibrator?

No. It could wait. Elsa was right. Though a cold shower might have been in order.

Or they could just keep their clothes on while they did it. Hanging out with her sister in her bedroom wouldn’t be that weird. Kristoff wouldn’t assume anything and they’d be dressed and totally normal if he knocked. It’d be fine.

When Anna stepped out of the shower, she heard the familiar sounds of the kids running to their room. They must’ve just gotten back. She toweled off, blow dried her hair, and threw on some clothes before heading down. The door to the kids’ room was closed and a sign said ‘Keep Out.’ They were twelve and should really have their own rooms, but Nani had been looking for her own place for so long that they just kept procrastinating on it. Anna was pretty sure they had nothing to worry about, but any time she pointed that out, Nani said ‘Why, because they’re practically siblings?’ and it was a difficult point to argue when she was married to her sister. But so far nothing had seemed to go wrong, and if Kristoff and Nani got their place, then they’d be able to convert Nani’s room to Lilo’s room when she was there, and they wouldn’t have to keep the whole second bedroom for Anna for when Kristoff was visiting.

She could still scarcely believe they were together. Lilo kept going with Olaf for Kristoff’s summers and holidays, and Nani kept talking to him, and one thing led to another, and her best friend was dating her ex-husband. It was like something out of a bad soap opera. They’d buried the hatchet years ago, but even without being in an incestuous relationship, him visiting was always so awkward. She couldn’t wait for them to be gone. Mostly. She’d really miss Nani.

Anna went downstairs, hoping to hug Nani and tell her just how much she’d miss her, and ask about the houses, only to see Kristoff. He still always got that hangdog look when he first saw her. Like she’d just kicked him. Or told him that their fifteen years together had been built on a lie and that she may have never really been in love with him. Probably the latter. “Hey, Anna.” He didn’t quite meet her eyes.

“Hey, Kristoff,” she said. She managed to smile. She really did care for him. And Nani loved him. “How’s the house hunting?”

He started to actually smile. She hadn’t seen him look at her that way in over a decade. “It went perfectly! We finally found the place. We have an offer in, but I feel really good about it. It has everything we want.”

No wonder he’s so happy. He’s imagining spending his life with the woman he loves in the house of their dreams. She knew she’d seen that look on him before. “That’s great. What’s it like?”

“Expensive,” Nani shouted from the kitchen.

Kristoff chuckled. “But it’s worth it. It’s nearby, so it’ll be easy for Olaf and Lilo. It’s big and has hardwood floors, and this huge backyard for them.”

Nani came round the corner with three cups of coffee. Even looking at her, Anna wasn’t sure how she was managing that. Delivery woman powers. She handed one to her boyfriend and another to Anna. “They’re twelve. They don’t care about the backyard.”

“But I wanted to build a treehouse.”

“You can talk to them, but I don’t think it’ll matter. Now maybe if we put up someplace where they can make out with some cute girl in peace and quiet, away from our eyes, then our rebellious soon-to-be teenagers would enjoy that, but I don’t think they’re going to care about a treehouse.”

“They loved the treehouse at my place,” Kristoff muttered.

Anna had seen pictures of it. He’d built it with the kids their first summer together. “Maybe they’d still like it. I’m sure it’s nice having a place away from their parents. And they have so many happy memories in their old one. Plus your idea works for a treehouse.”

Nani didn’t look convinced, but Kristoff’s eyes lit up with hope. “You think so?”

“We could ask?” Anna sipped her coffee. Nani always made it way too strong, and even all the sugar she’d dumped into it for her wasn’t enough to cover it.

Nani glanced up the stairs. “You think they’d actually want to talk to us about it? They’re rather… Well, teenage.”

“They’re not that bad,” Kristoff said.

“We weren’t all as bad as you,” Anna replied. “Just because when you were their age you were running around town like an idiot, getting in fights and trying to impress me, doesn’t exactly mean they’re like that.”

“I wasn’t that bad.”

“I’ve heard the stories,” Nani said.

He crossed his arms and squared his shoulders, glaring down at them.

Nani patted his bicep. “It’s okay. I was plenty of trouble too. I kept running off with this older guy. Like, a year older, not like _older_ older.”

He grumbled, but his stance relaxed.

“They’re nerds,” Anna said. “They just want to ignore us and play on their computers.”

“I really tried to get him into football. And lacrosse. And hockey. I tried everything.”

“They stuck with fencing for half a year.”

Kristoff groaned. “Yeah, until Lilo got them both kicked out.”

Nani gritted her teeth. “At least they didn’t stab anyone. Or even bite anyone. It was better than usual.”

“You have such low standards for her.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Excuse me?”

Kristoff shrank before her, looking ready to flee. “Sorry.”

Nani crossed her arms.

“They’re a smart kid. They could do a lot.”

“And they’re a troublemaker and don’t want to stop.” Nani shook her head. “But they and Olaf will have their own rooms at our place—if we get it—and they’re huge. And right next to each other, so they can keep up their whole codependent thing. I think it’ll be good for them.”

“And their windows face the backyard, so they can sneak out to their treehouse.”

She chuckled and took his hand. “Fine. We can talk to them about building it.”

He beamed, looking positively in love. 

Elsa’s heels clicked on the stairs and Anna spun around, trying to hide an expression that must’ve mirrored Kristoff’s when she saw her wife in that gown. Where the hell were they going? She needed to dress up more, didn’t she? “Did I hear you got a place?”

“Yeah!” Kristoff shouted. Anna didn’t turn back around, as she was worried she was blushing. “We uh… Might need your help though.”

“You’ve got it. I told you I would. But it’s nice, and it’s a safe neighborhood?”

“Of course. It’s just a couple miles over.”

“That’s wonderful. Though I’m not sure I’d necessarily call Queens a safe neighborhood, but at least it’s nearby.”

“Are you going someplace?” Nani asked.

Anna risked facing her. “Yeah, we were gonna go out. You don’t mind watching the kids, do you?” She met Nani’s eyes, trying desperately to will her to agree to it. She needed alone time with Elsa and Nani knew it.

“Of course,” Nani said quickly, squeezing Kristoff’s hand. “We’d love to.”

“It’s an office thing,” Elsa said. Was it really or was that just a cover story? _I can’t just ask her in front of them though._

“You’re taking your sister to an office party?” Kristoff asked.

“Well, she didn’t have anyone else to take,” Anna said, the words coming out so fast they practically blurred together. _Way to be suspicious._ “You know how boring that stuff can be on your own.”

“And I have to make an appearance,” Elsa said. She was just going with the lie, right? Was any of it true? It was already eating at Anna. She had to know.

“Well, I remember dealing with that shit at the dealership. At least the new place I interviewed at seems to be better. They’re not as friendly, familiar, and hippy as the owners back in Portland.”

“That’s great,” Elsa said. Anna would hate to play Poker with her. Unless it was strip poker. But then Elsa would keep her clothes on and that was never fun. “We should get going.”

“Do I need to dress up?”

“Just a little. It’s not that fancy. I just always overdo it.” She chuckled, but gave Anna a smile that sent butterflies fluttering in her belly. She would never stop reacting like this. She was so smitten. _And gay. How did I miss it for so long?_

“Well, just give me a few minutes.” 

Anna ran upstairs and agonized over her outfit choices. Elsa had massively expanded her wardrobe, but all that meant was that there was more to struggle with. She kind of wanted to go all butch. She knew Elsa liked it, but even as much as she’d found she wasn’t as femme as she used to be, that still really wasn’t her. She picked out a nice silk blouse that Elsa always said she looked amazing in and some slacks, with a warm cardigan. It was her. And it gave her something to wrap around Elsa when she realized her dress was way too cold for autumn in New York. Way more fun than just grabbing a jacket for her. 

Elsa still looked beyond amazing when she got back downstairs. Anna was a little worried people would be able to see her heart thudding through her blouse the way it was racing. It didn’t help that Elsa’s gown was cut just low enough to tease Anna’s imagination with the delights she knew were just below it, or that her neck looked so sexy and biteable.

Apparently, Elsa thought about the same. She turned in the middle of saying something to Nani and just stopped talking as her eyes traveled down Anna’s body. She loved when she caused that reaction. _Glad to see I’m not the only one still utterly smitten after six years._ “This look all right?”

Nani chuckled and rolled her eyes. Anna could practically hear all the comments she was biting back to avoid saying them around Kristoff.

“It should be fine,” Elsa stammered, her cheeks coloring. “We better get going. I don’t want to be late.”

“You two have fun. Maybe the kids will have actually left their room at some point by the time you’re back. I can probably tempt them out with pizza.”

“Oh!” Elsa riffled through her purse and grabbed a couple twenties. “I’ve got it. Lilo loves Lucia’s anchovy pizza and Olaf likes their white.”

Nani chuckled. “I know.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Nani leaned in so Elsa and Anna could barely hear her whisper, “Go have fun on your date. You don’t need to be all worried. I’ll keep everyone busy. I know you two need it. Sorry we’ve been so much trouble.” She hugged Elsa tightly enough to elicit a squeak.

“Thanks,” Elsa whispered back. Anna took her arm and they hurried out the door, only to find a car waiting. Of course Elsa had thought ahead. Who’d want to drive in New York?

They hopped in and Elsa gave the driver an address. “To relieve your worry, I’ll just say that we’re not actually going to a work party. I want the rest to be a surprise.”

“Oh. Good.”

Elsa chuckled. “I know how much you hate Facilier.”

“Hate is a strong word.”

An arm wrapped around her and she found her head on Elsa’s shoulder. She nuzzled in. It was one of her favorite places to put her head. Top three at least. “But applicable.”

“I don’t know if I’d go that far.”

“He’s awful.”

“And he gave you a second chance after you lost everything. For me. I don’t think I could manage to hate anyone who did that.”

Lips pressed against the top of her head and Anna practically melted. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She closed her eyes, needing to feel Elsa there, just to be held by her. She could fall asleep like this.

* * *

Anna blinked, looking around. How long had it been?

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

Anna kissed the throat by her.

“Mmm. Let’s not give our Uber driver a show.”

“Right,” Anna muttered, blinking away sleep. “God, it’s been way too long.”

“It’s been a week.”

“I know!” She could cry. “Are we almost there?”

Elsa nodded and pointed to their right. Anna still didn’t know New York as well as she should, but she was pretty sure they were in Brooklyn. “Where are we going?”

“It’s just around the corner,” Elsa said. The car proved her right, turning and stopping halfway down the block, in front of a hotel. Were they going to stay at a hotel? And it was so nice too. Just a little motel would’ve been fine if she was with Elsa. God, she needed it so bad. Anna scrambled out of the car as Elsa thanked the driver.

Elsa took her arm again when she came around and they walked inside. But, rather than going to the desk, Elsa led them to the elevator and hit the button for the roof. Anna tried not to let out a disappointed sigh, but she must’ve failed, as Elsa gave her a confused look.

“I just thought we… Never mind.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “Damn, if I’d have known that was all you wanted, I wouldn’t have gone to Brooklyn. I’m sure we could find a cheap motel. I just figured you’d like a night on the town. We haven’t had a proper date in a while.”

“No, I do! I just…”

“I’ll see what I can do about that too then.” Elsa gave her a hard enough kiss that Anna was about ready to go pay whatever exorbitant price they’d need for a room, but Elsa dragged her out into a rooftop bar. The view was stunning. The East River was illuminated only by the lights around them while it gave a shimmering idyllic inversion of the skyline. And in the other directions, she could see all of Brooklyn—or at least it felt like it. 

“It’s beautiful.”

Elsa grinned. “I thought you’d like it.”

“Still not sure it beats a hotel room here. I know just how much I’d love the view from one.”

She rolled her eyes, but her cheeks colored. They couldn’t really do it, right? Could they? They could at least take a few hours. Especially since it was probably going to be another few weeks before they’d have their home to themselves again. “We can do that this weekend. I’m sure there’ll be a chance. I really just want to have a night out with you.”

Anna took a deep breath. She could control her libido. And she wanted this too. “You’re right. I think I’ve needed this. I just don’t promise not to finger you in the cab on the way home.”

That blush only intensified. “I’d have to get a limo or something then. We’d need a partition.”

“Two people?” the hostess asked, saving Elsa from more of Anna’s flustering.

“Yeah. We have a reservation under Agnarrsen.”

Her eyes widened and she stared at the paper on the lectern. “Uh… You said Ragnerson?”

Elsa grabbed her ADA badge from her purse and showed it to her. “Spelled like this.”

“Oh, got it. And you reserved one of the best seats. I didn’t even know you could do that.”

She smirked. For someone on a public servant’s salary, Elsa sure loved flashing her money around.

The hostess led them outside of the covered bar to a white couch next to some palm trees, with a view directly over the river. Anna sank into the seat, taking it all in. Elsa had really gone all out. How long had she been planning this? And Anna had wanted to bail on the whole thing to go screw in a hotel room. She’d stop joking about that. Even if she hadn’t really been. She needed to see just what this night entailed. God, she loved her.

“Thank you so much,” Elsa said. “And we wanted to get a bottle of the Don Julio 1942 Mag.”

The hostess stared at her.

“I can tell the waitress when she gets here if you’d prefer. Wasn’t sure if it was you or—”

“No, I can get it. You’re sure? That’s not exactly cheap.”

“It’s fine. We’re celebrating.”

“Well all right then.” She grinned, obviously excited at the prospect of her tip. “I’ll be right back with that. Did you want anything to eat?”

Elsa gestured to Anna, indicating the menu. 

“Um… Are we getting dinner here?”

“just drinks. Dinner reservation is in an hour and a half.”

Wow, did she have even more planned after that? Well, that meant no food for at least two hours, and that was a situation that Anna could not tolerate. “I’ll get the chocolate, mocha, and mango mochidokis.” She glanced at Elsa, making sure that was okay. It was almost forty bucks for what had to be barely any ice cream.

Elsa nodded. “That sounds great.”

“I’ll be right back with that.” The hostess beamed at them and hurried off.

“Of course you wanted to get dessert before dinner.”

Anna slid closer to her. “And maybe after too. What’s that drink you ordered? Is it, like, made of gold or something?”

“It’s just a very nice tequila.”

“But you hate tequila.”

Elsa looked so damn self-satisfied Anna could just kiss her. “I don’t hate tequila. I just strongly prefer scotch. But I know you love it.”

“Yeah, but I’m fine with cheap tequila.”

“Not tonight. I want to spoil you.”

She could practically melt. Anna pressed into Elsa, resisting the urge to just take her then and there. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I know. I love you too.”

Anna kissed her, hard, barely able to keep her hands from slipping under Elsa’s dress. When it finally broke, they were both panting. 

“I take it I chose right then,” Elsa said.

“It’s perfect. And oh my god, the view.” She watched the river and the lights, taking in New York in a way she’d never seen it before. They so rarely went sightseeing and everytime they did, Anna was reminded of just how much there was to love about Elsa’s city. Their city. She laid her head on Elsa’s shoulder only to promptly be disturbed when a bottle of tequila, a few glasses, and a plate of mochi wrapped ice cream were set before them.

“Did you need anything else?”

“This should be fine,” Elsa said, taking the bottle and pouring a glass for Anna.

The hostess flashed another smile and walked off, but Anna could see her in the corner, keeping watch in case they needed anything. How much was this bottle worth?

“Try it,” Elsa said.

Anna had never been one for sipping her alcohol. She’d throw it back. She enjoyed the taste sometimes, but that just wasn’t what it was for. But there was no way she could do that for this. She sniffed it, trying to recall what rich people on tv always did—or at some of the parties Elsa still got them invited to.

She could smell caramel. And alcohol, but that wasn’t a thing they ever mentioned on TV. And the caramel made sense, that seemed like a thing people would comment on. She tried to focus on it, wanting to properly appreciate what Elsa had bought for her. It was kind of smoky, maybe? There was no smoking in the bar, so that had to be from the drink. Or from her imagination.

Mostly it just smelled like tequila. She took a sip. It tasted like tequila too, but there was definitely something more to it. Though that might just be in her head as well, as hard as she was trying to enjoy it. But she really was. Maybe it was just because it was from Elsa, but she’d never tasted better tequila. Though, she’d still rather have it as a body shot off of her. “It’s wonderful.”

Elsa leaned in and kissed her again, and Anna felt her tongue meet hers. “You’re right. It is.”

_God, that’s way too hot. How am I going to keep it in my pants until this weekend?_

Elsa poured her own glass and Anna took the chance to steal Elsa’s move. It tasted even better on her tongue. Maybe it was just so good because of Elsa. 

They kept drinking and ate their way through the mochi. It was all delicious, no matter how much the price weighed on Anna’s mind, but she wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

When the night already seemed as perfect as could be, Elsa took her hand and led her back to the elevator. Walking was more difficult than it had been earlier. That bottle had been huge. But they managed to make it outside to the street, the wind making Elsa shiver.

Anna shrugged out of her cardigan and wrapped it around Elsa’s shoulders.

“Thanks.”

Anna kissed the back of her neck, pulling the jacket tight. “It looks better on you anyway.”

Elsa giggled and took a stumbling step. Anna caught her, and they kept going, walking along, and it wasn’t until Elsa stopped suddenly that Anna realized they were even headed anywhere.

They were at a café right on the water, giving them a whole different view of what they’d just been overlooking. “Reservation for Agnarrsen,” Elsa said, as they walked inside, already sounding more composed.

In just a few minutes, they were seated by the windows, and had already ordered a shrimp appetizer and a steak for Elsa and duck for Anna. She was starting to worry she wouldn’t have enough room for the chocolate Brooklyn bridge at the bottom of the menu. 

“There’s no way you managed to get these reservations last minute,” Anna said. “They’re way too nice.”

“I’m rich,” Elsa said.

“Not that rich.”

She tried to pull off a mysterious smile, but instantly crumbled under Anna’s gaze. “I still have some connections. Tiana knows every restaurant in town.”

“I’m glad you two are still talking.” She shrugged. _I knew I shouldn’t have asked. We’re having a perfect night and I accidentally brought up her ex._ “Well it’s amazing.”

“Thanks.”

Anna pressed her foot against Elsa’s under the table. “Seriously. It’s the best date I’ve ever had. And I know I’ve said that about all of ours, but it’s still true.”

Elsa squeezed her hand.

“Was there a reason you’d been planning all this? Like come on, I know it’s been a rough week, but we’ve put up with it before. You didn’t need to go this far.”

“Well now you tell me.” She chuckled, running her thumb along Anna’s knuckles. “Well I did think it would be a nice break from dealing with him back when I made these reservations a couple months ago, but no, that’s not the only reason.”

Anna giggled. She was too drunk for this. “Then why?”

Elsa cleared her throat and licked her lips. Why did she look so nervous? Was she going to propose? Weren’t they already married? “Well I know we’ve been calling each other our wives for a while now.” _Oh my god she is._ Anna already wanted to leap from her chair and shout yes. “I just, we probably shouldn’t do a ceremony or anything, especially since we’d have to explain why we can’t have a marriage license, but I thought we could…” 

She trailed off and pulled a box from her purse. _Oh my god. Oh my god. Yes. Yes. Yes._ Elsa opened it and inside was a gorgeous silver dual band ring with the clearest and biggest diamond Anna had ever seen. 

“Will you marry me?”

Anna teared up and the word wouldn’t come out. She was never speechless. She nodded so hard her head hurt.

Elsa moved in, kissing her, and when she pulled away, Anna saw the diamond sparkling on her finger. Either she was drunk or Elsa had gotten way slicker. “It’s beautiful.”

“I got myself one too,” Elsa said, going back to her seat and looking around at the people staring, her cheeks turning a darker red. “It’s not quite as nice, but I figured we ought to both have them if we’re skipping the wedding.”

“I could’ve bought it.”

To her credit, Elsa didn’t laugh. “I love you.”

There had never been anything truer in the world. Anna wanted to keep saying it forever. “I love you.”

* * *

They stumbled into their home, laughing, arm in arm, and Anna knew she’d have to go right back to pretending. Their date had been magical. Coming home seemed like such a disappointment. They’d even had to pocket the rings, rather than risk Kristoff asking questions. She’d have rather taken Elsa to a hotel and had her way with her, but there’d be time for it that weekend. Kristoff and Nani needed to get approved for their house soon. Maybe Elsa could call in some favors and hurry it along.

Before she had the chance to ask that, Kristoff walked over, looking panicked. Had something happened to the kids? But he didn’t so much as look at her. It was like he could only even see Elsa. Their eyes met and he jerked his head toward the kitchen. _What the hell is going on?_ “Kristoff?” Anna asked.

He didn’t turn to her. Elsa patted her shoulder. “It’s okay. What’s up?”

The two of them walked down the hall, barely stepping into the kitchen. Anna wanted to follow, but clearly something was going on that he didn’t want her to hear. She could still see them anyway. Should she leave them alone, or… No, she couldn’t get herself to move. If it wasn’t the kids, then that could only mean…

“What did Lilo mean when she said Mom and Mom’s room?”


	2. Elsa - Don't Go Through My Drawers Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, the story is complete again. Thanks to JessX for betaing this chapter as well. I hope this adequately answered everyone’s questions, and that you all enjoyed revisiting this story as much as I did. It's been a hell of a ride.

“They,” Elsa said quickly.

Kristoff groaned. “Right. Sorry. What did  _ they  _ mean.”  _ Great. I was really hoping that would distract him enough. I should know better. This is literally my job.  _ “Is Nani cheating on me?”

Elsa blinked and made a gurgling noise.  _ Wow. Very dignified. What the hell was he talking about? Why would… Oh. Ohhhhh. Fuck.  _ “Why would you think Nani’s cheating on you?”

“Lilo makes it sound like they share a bedroom. What’s been going on when I’m not here? I know I just visit sometimes, but I didn’t think she would. Why should I be so surprised, it’s not like Anna ever wanted me to be happy.”

Elsa gripped his wrist. “Nani isn’t cheating on you.”

“Then what the hell was she—  _ they _ talking about?”

“Well, what did they say?” She needed to buy enough time to figure out what she could say. Of course Lilo would be the one to give it all away, but how the hell could she get out of this without just telling the truth? They were literally in the fucking process of moving out. Why the hell did this have to happen now?

“I was about to knock on the door to check on them. And maybe talk to them about that treehouse idea.” He sighed. “I really think they’d like it. But… I heard.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as a tear trickled down his cheek. He really thought Nani was cheating on him. Didn’t he trust her? But he didn’t trust Anna. How could he? Hell, all of them had been lying to him for six years. “They were joking about finding something.”

“Finding what?”

His face paled. “A uh…” He gestured vaguely at his crotch and apparently thought better of it as he instead just said, “A strap on. In their ‘mom and mom’s room.’” He gritted his teeth, his fists clenching. “They were laughing about it. Like it was a thing they all knew.”  _ I hardly even use it. Though Anna had certainly been excited when she found out we had one.  _

“That doesn’t mean she’s cheating on you.”

“Then why the fuck do they share a room?!” he was screaming now. Had he already confronted Nani on this? What the hell had she said? Elsa couldn’t risk a conflicting story. “I knew it was weird that Anna’s room was so bare. It looked like she barely lived in it. But I was here so rarely, and her stuff is all over the rest of the house, so I told myself it didn’t mean anything. But of course Anna would be in love with her. And she’d take her from me like that. Not like she ever told me anything.”

“Do you really think so little of your partner?” Elsa asked. “You know Nani would never do that to you.”

“Then what the hell were they talking about?”

Elsa stammered, looking for any response she could think of. “Have you talked to her?” It wasn’t a great one.

“And said what? We’re supposed to be buying a house together—building a life together. And this whole time, she’s been…” The tears started falling harder and he sunk to the ground, not even bothering to wipe them away. “What the hell am I gonna do? I can’t believe she’d do this to me. I love her.”

“She didn’t.”

“They share a room, Elsa. You don’t need to lie to me too. I already know.”

“They don’t share a room.”

“Then what the fuck was Lilo talking about?”

Elsa bit her lip. Why the fuck hadn’t they come up with a better cover? They’d had so much time. They should’ve had fake girlfriends by now, just anything to make it easier. But how could she ever bring herself to do that? She couldn’t deny her feelings for Anna. “They meant Anna and  _ me _ . It’s our room. It was my strap on.”

“What?” He stared up at her, blinking away his tears and looking incredulous.

“Anna and I are… together.”

His jaw dropped and he shook his head. “She’s your sister.”

Elsa winced. “Yeah. That’s why we kept it a secret.”

“But that’s… Why would Lilo call you mom?”

She shrugged. “They just do.”

“I don’t believe you. This is a stupid excuse. You’re just trying to get me not to break up with Nani.”

“Why the fuck would I lie about this?”

His mouth opened and promptly closed again, his eyes narrowing. “You… You’re… You and Anna?”

She nodded.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He leapt to his feet, the anger returning even greater than it had been before. “She’s your  _ sister!” _ he bellowed.

Elsa took a step back. Had she seriously just admitted to it? It was so stupid. She should’ve come up with a lie and she knew it. This could ruin everything. But she couldn’t let Nani and Kristoff’s relationship be destroyed for her sake. “I know.”

Anna and Nani came rushing in. She must’ve overheard everything and grabbed Nani to calm him down.

Kristoff spun on her, slamming his fist on the counter hard enough to crack it. That was granite. And expensive. Though it had been Tiana’s, so Elsa felt a little conflicted about it. “You knew, didn’t you?”

Nani gulped and backed up. What exactly did she see in this guy anyway?  _ Should’ve just told him Anna was cheating with her. _

“How long has this been going on? You trusted them with our children!”  _ Every time. How on earth does that even make sense as an assumption?  _ “Who knows what they could’ve done!”

“Well I lived with them,” Nani said.

“Uh…” He stumbled, stopping midstep.

“I. Lived. With. Them,” she repeated slowly, annunciating each word for the loping ignoramus. “I’ve lived here for almost six years.”

“So you did know,” he muttered.

“Yes. I knew.”  _ Well there went any chance of playing it off as a joke.  _ “Anna was in love with Elsa for a whole fucking year before she finally made a move and terrified Elsa. I was there the whole time, listening to what they were going through and feeling. I didn’t approve of it, but they love each other. And they’re amazing parents for Lilo and Olaf. Hell, you know how crazy Lilo is for Elsa. She’s their third mom.”

__ “Well, yeah, but—”

“But nothing. They’re both consenting adults in a loving relationship.”

Kristoff shoved past Anna and Nani and stomped out of the room without a word. That was never a good sign. What was he going to pull? Was she going to get fired from another fucking place for it? Or would he try to do it to Anna? She was a teacher. He could take everything from her. Elsa wouldn’t let that happen. She didn’t care what she had to do. He wouldn’t ruin Anna’s life. “Where the hell are you going?”

“I’m talking to Olaf and Lilo.”

“Wait, what?” Anna asked. “You don’t need to involve them.”

“They apparently already fucking know,” he spat. 

Nani caught up to him, grabbing his arm. “What are you going to say?”

He turned to her, but he didn’t look angry anymore, he just looked scared. Sad. It wasn’t like with Anya. Kristoff had never been particularly amazing, but he also didn’t have that same superiority complex that she had. Maybe Elsa shouldn’t have expected it to go as poorly. Maybe they should’ve trusted him with this. It had only ever been a matter of time until he found out. “Fine. You can talk to them.”

Nani stared at him.

“You’re right. I’m too angry. I’ll scare them. But I need to know that nothing is happening to them. I need to know that no matter how disgusting what those two do is…” He shook his head and more tears fell. “I just need to know the kids are safe.”

“They are,” she insisted. “I’ve been here. I know what’s going on.”

“Please,” he whispered.

With a sigh, Nani nodded. “Okay, but you’re not going in. You can listen at the door, but I’m not having you scare them like this.”

“They’re not going in either then.”

That would make things awkward. But there wasn’t much sense in arguing over it. The three of them stood outside Lilo and Olaf’s room while Nani knocked on the door. “Hey, can I come in?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Olaf’s voice replied.

“No!” Lilo quickly added.

Nani opened the door and they found Olaf sitting on the floor in front of the tv and Lilo sitting on the bottom bunk — his — both playing some game on the TV. Elsa couldn’t see what it was, though she heard a bunch of slashing and explosions. “You doing okay?”

Olaf glanced over his shoulder at Nani, looking confused. He’d hit a growth spurt a few years back and was already almost as tall as his father, and even sitting came near Nani’s height. “What do you mean? Did something happen? We heard yelling.”

“Are you and dad finally breaking up?” Lilo asked. They looked a lot more like Nani than they used to, though the clip-on piercings and bleached white hair would look a lot stranger on her. “I knew it’d happen.”

Kristoff let out a surprised grunt. Elsa glared at him, but he just focused on the floor. He still wouldn’t meet her eyes. How far was he going to take this? They were already interrogating her kids. Seriously, why did she always sacrifice herself? She didn’t used to be like this. All she had to do was say that Nani and Anna were fucking. Even though the mere thought sent a pang of jealousy to her gut. Now  _ that _ was stupid.

“No, we’re not breaking up,” Nani said, then glared at the wall where he was. “Unless he decides to keep being an asshole.”

Olaf snickered.

Lilo rolled her eyes. “We’re kind of in the middle of a quest right now. Was there anything important or were you just worried the yelling had upset us? Cause like, oh no, scary noise, I’ll live.”

Nani shook her head, but there was a flicker of a smile.

“And why’s everyone waiting outside?” They leaned in, meeting Elsa’s eyes for a second.

Olaf finally looked away from the TV and glanced around. “Are you guys okay? I’m kinda starting to wonder if we’re not the ones that you should be worried about. You all look really serious. Did someone die? Do I even have other relatives? Oh no! Was it grandpa?”

“Nobody died. Your dad might if he keeps this up, but other than that everything is fine.”

“Oh, I’ll miss you Papa.”

Kristoff choked on either a laugh or a sob, Elsa couldn’t be sure. Maybe both.

“So, Elsa and Anna have been good to you, right? And haven’t made you uncomfortable?”

“They make me uncomfortable when they don’t buy me parts for my computer,” Lilo said.

Olaf rolled his eyes and shook his head. “What, cause they’re together? They have been since I was little. I don’t know. I honestly forgot it was weird. They’re our mamas. Well, two of them.”

The world shimmered and it took Elsa a second to realize she was tearing up. She’d never even wanted a kid and she had two, and she was so damn happy about it. There was no way Kristoff could try to take them away now. Right? She rubbed her eyes and looked to him for any sign, but he had turned away from her completely.

“That’s what I figured. I’ll see if I can talk Elsa into getting you those computer parts.”

“Sure, I’d love to,” Elsa quickly added. Even just being asked this had to have them worried. She needed to buy back what little love she’d lost. She stepped closer to the door. “And maybe that new console too?”

Nani shot her a glare and mouthed, “Don’t spoil them.”

Elsa shrugged. The kids had always loved her, at least since she was actually in their life, but she was always worried she was doing something wrong. First as an aunt and then as a mother. Buying them expensive shiny things was so much easier than real parenting stuff. Though she did try to do that as well.

“But!” Kristoff shouted, only to apparently have nothing more to say. He looked between them, not daring to go into the room. “I need some air. Fuck, I wish I smoked.” He didn’t stomp this time, but he hunched his shoulders and clenched his fists. He must’ve just not wanted the kids to see how upset he was. Ironic. He was blaming them for traumatizing the kids and nearly did so himself.

“Sorry about all that,” Anna said, pushing past Elsa. “Your dad has just been having a rough day.”

“Because of you two?” Lilo asked. They never did pull their punches.

Elsa shrugged. “Kind of.”

“He just found out about you?” Olaf asked.

“Oh, shit…” Lilo said.

Nani shot them a glare but apparently felt the situation was dire enough not to actually call out the cursing.

“Fuck.”

“Lilo!”

They grinned, but it quickly fell away. “I think it might’ve been my fault. I um… Was joking about finding something in mom and mom’s room and I shut up when I heard him walking by, but it might’ve been too late. Holy shit. Is that what happened? Is it my fault he found out?” They actually teared up. It had been years since Elsa had seen Lilo cry.

Nani sat down next to them and stroked their hair. “No, it’s not your fault.”

“Sure it isn’t,” they muttered, crossing their arms.

Elsa crossed her arms as well and glanced around for where to sit before taking the edge of Lilo’s desk. “It wasn’t a fair thing to expect you to keep from him.”

“How not?” Olaf asked. “Just look how he reacted.”

Great, and now they’re going to hate their father. “He didn’t react that badly,” Elsa said. “He was just worried about you.”

“I heard him yelling,” Olaf said. “Is he mad at me for not telling him?”

“No, of course not, honey,” Anna said, sitting on the ground next to him. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Neither of you did. Our being together isn’t a secret. We just, kind of didn’t want to deal with him finding out. Especially after…” She caught herself a bit too late, her eyes going wide.

“After how he took the divorce,” Elsa said. She wasn’t letting them know about the shit Anya had pulled. About how being with Anna had cost her her job and so much else. It was the kind of stuff that kids shouldn’t have to deal with. All of this was stuff they shouldn’t have to deal with. Now how could she say this without demonizing Kristoff? “He wears his feelings on his sleeve. Like Lilo.”

“You thought he was going to bite someone?” Olaf nearly shouted.

Lilo glared at him. They really had been better about that since they were like seven, but it had become such a running joke in the family that it was hard to stop bringing it up. “I’ll bite you,” they muttered.

“So did you have any questions?” Nani asked. “Is there anything you need?”

“Money?” Lilo asked.

“That doughnut place?” Olaf suggested.

Anna chuckled but there were tears in her eyes. ”Yeah, we can get doughnuts. But you don’t have anything else? You don’t want to yell at me for not having told your papa? You’re not upset?”

Lilo crossed their arms. “I’m kind of upset with myself, if I’m being honest. For once. Don’t get used to it. I really do feel awful.”

“It’s fine,” Elsa said. “Though don’t go through my drawers again.”

“No promises.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna go check on Kristoff.”

“You don’t think I should do that?” Nani asked.

Elsa shrugged. “I’ve been punched before.”

“Yeah, you two are not fighting.”

“I have it on good authority that I’m a jedi ninja.”

Both of the kids groaned.  _ They used to love that so much. When the hell did they grow up? _

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Anna asked.

“Yes!” Lilo shouted. “Just give me money.”

Olaf nodded. “I’d kind of figured it would happen eventually.”

“Well you really shouldn’t have to deal with that,” Anna said.

“I love you two,” Olaf said. “You’re my mamas. And I didn’t have to keep it a secret from anyone else.”

“We really never asked you to.”

“By the time I was old enough to figure out that you two were a couple – not that you were ever good at hiding it – I also knew that it wasn’t the kind of thing Papa should know.”

“I figured it out first,” Lilo said. “I was seven.”

_ That really doesn’t make me feel better. _

“Okay, by the time they told me about it.” He sighed. “I’d already kind of suspected.”

_ God damn we were bad at hiding it. Well, he’d always been kinda empathetic. I really want to just chalk it up to that.  _ “I’m sorry,” Elsa said.

“It’s fine. It was just nice seeing Mama actually happy. That was what gave it away.”

Anna stared at him. He always said this sort of shit to her. What in the Agnarrsen genes could’ve possibly produced this good of a child? He even made Lilo less trouble.

“Money,” Lilo repeated. “If you’re worried about us, bribe us.”

“We’ll consider it,” Nani said, standing up. “Let’s leave them alone before they start blackmailing you.”

The three of them filed out of the room and exchanged looks as they tried to sort out what to do about Kristoff. Should they just let him be and see how it goes? Should they try talking to him? What would they even say? He definitely wouldn’t call child services or anything, right?”

“I’d just wanted to show off my ring to you,” Anna whined. “You two are moving out in another week or so, how on earth did this happen?”

“Ring?” Nani asked. “What ring? Show me.”

How on earth did they manage to get that distracted? Elsa sighed. She could try talking to Kristoff again. Or she could join in on showing off her ring. She did love it so much. It just felt wrong cheering about it when everything was currently at stake because of their relationship.

She left them to it and headed downstairs, seeing Kristoff’s back through one of the windows to the back yard. At least he hadn’t run to the cops. Though he could’ve called them. That would probably make more sense.

She walked out there and smelled something off. She wanted to panic, but couldn’t think of anything the smell could be that would actually be a threat. It was kind of skunky. Oh. Wow, it had been way too long since she’d smelled  _ that _ . She walked over to where Kristoff was leaning against the side of her house, smoking a joint.

“I honestly just wanted a cigarette,” he said. “But didn’t have any, and I remembered I’d bought some pot to celebrate the closure once we get the house.”

“Are we celebrating then?”

He didn’t glare, but the look still wasn’t exactly friendly. Nonetheless, he held the joint out to her, and Elsa tried to remember the last time she’d even smoked. It hadn’t been legal when she was at her old firm but maybe she’d done it once or twice. She at least remembered it a couple times in law school. Either way, it had been a long while. She took a pull, breathing it in, waiting to see how it’d hit her before she handed it back, feeling simultaneously relaxed and more paranoid.  _ And it’ll probably just keep coming too. _

“You deserved to know.” The words just kind of tumbled out without Elsa even thinking them. But the longer they lingered, the truer it felt. They shouldn’t have kept it a secret.

“No I didn’t. I’d have taken it even worse when I wasn’t over Anna. I just… There’s one thing I need to know.”

Elsa waited for just what it was that he needed to know. He took a lingering puff, holding the smoke in and offering the joint back to her. After a moment’s hesitation, Elsa shook her head. He nodded. “Is that why Anna left me?” 

The words fell in a strange patter, more like a collection of thoughts than a proper sentence. But it did nothing to detract from the pit that dropped in Elsa’s stomach. She snatched the joint and dragged on it. 

“Fuck if I know,” she finally said, smoke curling out with each word. “I don’t think so. At least not consciously. But I’m not sure how else—well, no, I do know. I don’t know if her being in love with me came after realizing she was gay or not, but she was planning on leaving you before then. She’d emailed me about it, years ago, and only started questioning after I came out to her in response. So maybe she realized there was something there then, or maybe that wasn’t until after she had more time with other women and just decided I was the best of them. But she wasn’t happy with you. She cared about you and she still does, but I don’t think I had anything to do with it.”

“And yet she told you the second it happened. Maybe she was hoping you’d sweep her off her feet then and there. Fuck, I can’t believe she made the first move. I had to flirt with her endlessly before she finally decided to give us a shot.”

Anna was very gay. That should’ve been a massive hint. But saying so wouldn’t help. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “How the fuck am I supposed to just be okay with this? With the two of you. It’s disgusting.”

“Thanks.”

“I stand by it.”

“You and Nani being together is pretty disgusting too. It’s straight. Gross man-sweat and all that.”

He grabbed the joint out of her hand and ground it out on his heel. “I think I might hate you.”

“You can if you want. I’ve certainly hated you a few times.”

“I don’t want to hate Anna.”

Elsa nodded. She’d almost done that a few times too. “Then blame me. I don’t mind.”

“But it doesn’t sound like it was your fault.”

“Fuck, it would’ve been great if Anya saw it that way.”

He tilted his head, peering at her. So she told the story. His expression varied from a smirk at someone else being angry about it, to horror at how far she went, to a mixture of amusement and sadness at what it cost, and maybe even a bit of a guilt by the end. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” he said. “Even if it does sound a little appealing. I wouldn’t. It would break the kids. And Anna.”

“Then I guess you don’t hate her.”

“Maybe,” he said.

There was a knocking sound from off their side and there was only a fraction of a second where Elsa was scared it was the cops, but Nani peaked her head out. “Where did you get weed?”

“I was gonna celebrate our house with you,” he muttered, his cheeks flushing.

She sidled over and took it from him, holding her hand out for the lighter. “So, are you going to pull anything?”

He shook his head.

“Cause if you do, I’m dumping you.”

He nodded. That was a surprise. Elsa hadn’t expected that from either of them. It sure made things a lot easier.

Elsa could see she was even less wanted there than she had been a few minutes earlier, so she headed inside and found a terrified Anna waiting on the couch. She took the spot next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her head to her chest. Anna pressed into her, hugging her back, tears falling onto Elsa’s gown. 

“What’s going to happen?” The words were barely a whisper. “The last time someone found out like this, you lost everything. Am I going to lose my job? There’s no way they’ll let me teach children if they know I’m dating my sister.”

Where had this come from? She’d been holding it together this whole time. Elsa rubbed her back. “Nothing’s going to happen. And I didn’t lose everything. I think I landed on my feet pretty well.”

She pressed closer, squeezing her. “I’ve just been sitting here, waiting for what would happen. I thought he was going to explode when you went to talk to him. He didn’t even raise his voice and that was even scarier. I couldn’t hear a word.”

“He’s not okay with it, but he also isn’t going to do anything about it. Nani said she’d dump him if he did.”

She sniffed and looked up at Elsa, tears and snot marring her perfect face. “She did?”

“Yeah.”

“She shouldn’t have to do that. But… I should thank her.”

Elsa kissed the top of her head. “It’ll be okay. He’ll get used to it. We just have to give him some time.”

Anna shrugged.

“Trust me. We’ll be okay. Maybe someday we can even be a big happy family again.” Cupping her cheek, she brushed some hair out of Anna’s eyes. “You’re not losing anything. I won’t let it happen.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“I can. And I do. I love you, Anna, and I want you to have the life you’ve always dreamed of. With me. So I promise you, we’re going to be okay.”

It was hard to tell if she believed it or just didn’t want to fight, but Anna pressed closer, smearing her messy face on the dress, and sobbed against her. Elsa held her, tears falling into her hair, and Anna let it all out. By the time it was done, neither of them felt any better, but they were exhausted, and Kristoff and Nani were still outside. Though if she strained her ears, Elsa could faintly hear laughter. It must’ve been going well, whatever they were doing.

She carried Anna to their bedroom and held her through the night. It would all be okay. She didn’t just believe it, she knew it.


End file.
